As a fellow longtime football fan the applicant has been aware of the recent issues regarding player concussions. The applicant is not aware of any personal electronic devices which help train players to avoid such concussions.
The applicant applied his skill set to inventing such a device. The applicant believes the proposed device will prove an effective tool that will over time train players to adjust play to avoid concussions and add the desired element of safety to the game.
While its certainly plausible for the proposed device to serve professional football including in games the applicant envisions a more critical service in youth football.